


Can I Take Your Order?

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: 2. Tea And Coffee. The Science Team go out to eat at a restaurant and hang out.
Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Can I Take Your Order?

“I’m glad you joined us today, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer chimed gaining Gordon’s attention from the menu he held onto. The group decided that they wanted to go out to a nice restaurant to just enjoy some time together. Ever since their freedom from Black Mesa, the four had often found themselves reunited despite how chaotic the three scientists could be.  


“Glad I could join, Dr. Coomer.” Life felt good today, probably thanks to just going out but it felt like the Science Team getting together helped. It was the reason Gordon had even suggested to eat somewhere when asked, for once after everything he went through he was excited to leave his apartment. He hadn’t been as much of a recluse as he was before but sometimes he still needed a little push to return to the world.  


A huff could be heard from Bubby, “I’m just glad you’re finally got here so we can order! I’m starving!” Gordon did take a little longer to arrive than the others did thinking that if anything they would just order while waiting, but Tommy had convinced them to wait until the entire party was there, only allowing them to order drinks that had already been brought to them. It was a nice gesture but not really needed. Gordon sheepishly smiled before he returned to his menu to choose what he would eat.  


Bubby and Dr. Coomer began to go back and forth, probably about the whole waiting to eat thing but Gordon really didn’t pay attention while he focused on what he wanted. Would he pick something he would normally get or something new? How does Gordon feel today? He questioned as he eyed around. Even when his name was called the first time he didn’t pay attention as he stayed in his own thoughts, only realizing someone even spoke to him until Bubby taped his foot against Gordon’s own.  


He looked at the culprit before Tommy, from his seat next to Gordon, began to talk, gaining the next gaze. ‘Mr. Freeman, coffee or tea?’ Was the question. Confusing for sure but Gordon responded with a ‘Tea? I guess?’ Without further questions or glances. Maybe they just suddenly wanted to know what drink he preferred or might want. They could have ordered one or the other for him so he could have a drink when he got there but they just wanted to know now? It wasn’t like they were far into any conversations anyways.  


“Wrong. It’s both.” A smug answer came from the isle along with the sound of pouring liquid. Gordon almost thought his neck snapped from how fast his head spun to met the source of the sound, his brain already knew who it was but his eyes needed for some reason to check still. There Benrey was still in his security uniform, pouring the contents of a pot into a cup before he placed it onto the table in front of Gordon.  


After so long this fucker was back and this was how he showed his face? Gordon wouldn’t take this more after all that Benrey threw at him. He jumped up from the table ready for another fight, hopefully ending Benrey for once.

**Author's Note:**

> -insert the coffee or tea meme-  
> Literally couldn’t stop thinking about this and instead of just doing anything other than write this I just went with this. It’s probably been thought/done before but I thought it was funny lol


End file.
